1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to folding knives, and in particular to folding knives having safety lock mechanisms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Folding knives enjoy wide popularity, particularly among sportsmen, campers, hikers, and many others engaged in outdoor activities. Common elements to folding knives include a handle and a blade pivotally connected to an end of the handle so that the blade pivots with respect to the handle between an open position in which the blade is extended away from the handle, and a closed position in which the blade is at least partially received within the handle. Many folding knives also include a locking mechanism to maintain the blade in the open position and/or the closed position. A locking mechanism is particularly advantageous with folding knives having an assisted opening mechanism and automatic knives. Examples of folding knives, including folding knives with locking mechanisms, may be found in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0180702, the entire disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference for all purposes.
One difficulty that has been encountered is that the locking mechanism of many knives is prone to inadvertent disengagement of the lock which can lead to unintended deployment of the knife blade from a closed position or unintended closure from an open position. Such unintended deployment and closure of the knife blade presents a safety hazard to users, particularly in the case of an automatic knife (i.e., switchblade) or a knife having an assisted opening mechanism.